parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Home Video
HappyEnding912's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast The Dinosaurs *Thomas (from Thomas & Friends) as Barney (Thomas and Barney are both leaders) *Emily (from Thomas & Friends) as Baby Bop (They are both girlfriends to Thomas and Barney) *James (from Thomas & Friends) as BJ (Both characters boast at times) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Riff (Hercules and Riff are both wise and kind) Backyard Gang and TV Series First Generation *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Michael *Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Amy *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Tina (both end with "a") *Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Luci *Patrick (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jason (Backyard Gang) *Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Adam *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Michael and Amy's Mom *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Michael and Amy's Dad *Happy (from Snow White) as Derek *Spongebob (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jeffrey *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony) as Tina's Mom *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Adam's Mom (from Rock with Barney) *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as Kathy *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) as Jennifer (from Rock with Barney) *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Joseph (from Rock with Barney) *Perry (from Phineas and Ferb) as AJ (from Rock with Barney) *Applejack (from My Little Pony) as Min *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tosha *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Shawn *Mavis (from Thomas & Friends) as Mother Goose *Bashful (from Snow White) as David *Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Juile *Gordon (from Thomas & Friends) as Clarence *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as David (Kenny Cooper) *Oliver (from Thomas & Friends) as Mr. Tennagain *Frou Frou (from The Aristocats) as Tosha's Mom *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Tosha's Dad *Toby (from Thomas & Friends) as Professor Tinkerputt *Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as Carlos *Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kelly *Grumpy (from Snow White) as The Winkster *Peppo (from The Aristocats) as Juan *Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stella the Storyteller *Henry (from Thomas & Friends) as Mr. Boyd *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Kenneth *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Jesse *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony) as Rebecca Second Generation *Anna (from Frozen) as Maria *The Prince (from Snow White) as Stephen *Snow White (from Snow White) as Kristen *Elsa (from Frozen) as Kim *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Hannah *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Jeff *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Linda *Doc (from Snow White) as Robert *Rosie (from Thomas & Friend''s) as Keesha *Duck (from ''Thomas & Friends) as Bingo *Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Emily *Sarafina (from The Lion King) as Jill *Sneezy (from Snow White) as Chip *Rainbow Dash (from The Lion King) as Miss Etta *Molly (from Thomas & Friends) as Mrs. Kepler *Trixie (from My Little Pony) as Abby *Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) as Danny *Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Curtis Third Generation *Spike (from My Little Pony) as Mario *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Tony *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Beth *Rarity (from My Little Pony) as Whitney *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Sarah *Soarin (from My Little Pony) as Kami *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Nick *Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as Scott *Jasiri (from The Lion King) as Stacy *Squidward (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Dopey (from Snow White) as Miguel *Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Rachel *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Anna and lots more! Episodes Home Videos, spin-offs, and stage shows *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Santa *Thomas's Campfire Sing-Along *Thomas Goes to School *Thomas in Concert *Rock with Thomas *Thomas's Magical Musical Adventure *Love To Read with Thomas! *Thomas's Imagination Island *Thomas Live! in New York City *Thomas Songs *Thomas Safety *Thomas's Talent Show *Thomas's Once Upon a Time *Thomas's Fun and Games *Thomas's 1-2-3-4 Seasons more coming soon... Thomas & Friends (Barney & Friends) Season 1 *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Thomas's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday Thomas *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party, Please *Carnival of Numbers *A World of Music *Doctor Thomas is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special Season 2 *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand! *May I Help You? *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose! *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery Season 3 *Lumiere and the Beanstalk *If the Show Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to James! *Up We Go! Season 4 *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Gyro *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O Season 5 *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Thomas's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Kanga Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Engine *A Package of Friendship Season 6 *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Ole *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose Mavis *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special more coming soon... I Love You "I Love You" is a song sung at the end of all the episodes and most videos. In the first five Thomas and the Backyard Gang videos, it is sung near the beginning. And in most episodes, Thomas's friends say goodbye to him before he reverts to his plush form, and winks to the audience. In some party-related episodes, they instead end up celebrating with confetti. I love you, you love me We're as happy as can be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends and family, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say youlove me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Thomas (Barney) says At the end of most episodes, Thomas says "Hello again to all my pals. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Thomas usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But he always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Thomas Says." Also, Thomas pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and says "See ya real soon!" after the closing dialogue and before the end credits. Gallery Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Barney Emily.jpg|Emily as Baby Bop James the Red Engine.jpg|James as BJ Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Riff Hank.PNG|Hank as Michael Sandy_(SpongeBob_SquarePants).jpg|Sandy as Amy Kanga in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga as Tina Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala as Luci Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick as Jason Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Adult Simba as Adam Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Mom Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Dad Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy as Derek NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob as Jeffery Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Tina's Mom EmilyandtheSleepOver21.png|Emily as Adam's Mom Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Kathy Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png|Applejack as Min Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet as Shawn Warrior (from TUGS).jpg|Warrior as Farmer Henderson Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mother Goose Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Clarence the Goose Carla.PNG|Carla as Tosha Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Twynkle Elf Pumbaa.JPG|Pumbaa as The King Bashful-0.jpg|Bashful as David BagheeraProfile.jpg|Bagheera as Derek's Granddad Sarabi-0.jpg|Sarabi as Julie Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Mr. Bear Sleepy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sleepy as Joe Scruggs TheodoreAndTheHuntForNorthumberland68.png|Theodore as David Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Mr. Tennagain Scat Cat-0.jpg|Scat Cat as Tosha's Dad Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Professor Tinkerputt Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Carlos Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy as The Winkster Peppo.jpg|Peppo as Juan Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Stella the Storyteller Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Mr. Boyd Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Kenneth Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse as Jesse Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Rebecca Anna Render2.png|Anna as Maria 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421 h498 w598 m2.jpg|The Prince as Stephen Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Kristen Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa as Kim Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Hannah Mufasa in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Mufasa as Jeff Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Linda Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc as Robert Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Keesha Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Bingo Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Emily Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Kira Finster.jpg|Sarafina as Jill Roo.png|Roo as Danny Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Curtis Spike.png|Spike as Mario Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Gianna Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Angela Flounder-0.jpg|Flounder as Tony NEW Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Beth Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED.png|Rarity as Whitney Soarin id.png|Soarin as Kami Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Nick Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Scott Jasiri in The Lion Guard.jpg|Jasiri as Stacy Squidward boat buddies.png|Squidward as David (Emilio Mazur) Dopey.jpg|Dopey as Miguel Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Rachel MrsMarieCat.png|Marie as Anna 734689115839_Z.jpg|The Thomas the Tank Engine doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Category:HappyEnding912 Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:Videos